


明星与橡树

by Keimo_Flament



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, 我应该下地狱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimo_Flament/pseuds/Keimo_Flament
Summary: 我应该下地狱。三十分钟草稿
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	明星与橡树

**Author's Note:**

> 我应该下地狱。  
> 三十分钟草稿

他落选了。但他想不明白。他为什么会落选呢？  
我一定是在梦里。Donald闭上眼睛，想陷入深沉的睡眠。——按照他一贯的习惯，此刻他应该控制不住他摁下tweet的手。

对他而言每一场演讲都是脱口秀，无论是哪一方的人都应该对待其如同一场他是主持人的盛大演出。

但Biden给他的感觉很不一样。

尽管他习惯性地戏谑叫对方为Sleepy Joe，但即使如他，也不能忽略对方看似疲惫的神情下偶尔一闪而过的了然于心。在每次捕捉到那丝眼神时Donald有种错觉：Biden一直在暗地里看着他，看着他仿佛如提线木偶一般的表演。他无声地对他说你演得真是太好了。你是个疯子明星。每当那时他在激情四射的演说中途就会划过一瞬恍然。

不。不。不。这不可能。Trump想。他闭着眼睛。我究竟有没有见过他？在他人生中无数个走马灯般的“明星时刻”里，他都没有和Sleepy Joe（或者管他当时被别人叫着什么）碰过面。这不可能。

我的团队简直就是一帮蠢货！他忽然变得愤怒起来。他的团队只知道每天对他反复念一些垃圾词句，而Sleepy Joe甚至在一个他从来没听过的愚蠢的游戏里建造了一个Biden HQ。在那个梦见岛上Team Joe在一遍遍走着机械给它规定的随机路线，大笑着说出“No Malakey！”  
No Malakey？去他的！

Biden时常觉得自己是真的老了，他深陷在沙发的窝里，手里拖着一柄电视遥控器。显然他并没有费劲握紧它，以至于它软塌塌地横倒在他的手掌和客厅地毯的空气上。电视里聒噪的声音传到他耳膜里给予他一次并不那么敏感的电刺激。

……以至于记忆都像是雾霾中的橡树。  
他曾经无数次在那棵橡树下驻足，想要摘下任何一片树上的叶子，然后无数次地失败。

他想睡觉了。在那时橡树会模模糊糊变得清晰起来。而他知道那棵模糊的树上，一个陈旧的Donald被封存在那片叶子里。那个Donald精明机敏，幽默大方，懂得如何灵巧地耍滑头来操控华尔街精英——尽管那个时候他甚至没有资格被他叫作Sleepy Joe。他苦笑着想。  
他注意着Donald。在Donald25岁时他看着他走下银黑色的豪华轿车，豪华酒店的门童带着拘谨和礼节向他涌来，年轻的Donald递过行李，抚了抚白金色的头发，露出一个表演过很多次的夸张微笑，然后不经意地对街口一瞥。非常荒谬的煽情——但他那一天一片空白的大脑只想到了一句荒唐可笑的“had a crush”。

他看着他一步步走向成功、破产、进而再成功。他变得皮肤充满褶皱，头发稀疏。他的性格变得愈来愈孤僻怪异。他在舞台上扮演粗鄙的农民和主持人一起大笑，在电影里穿着大衣装模作样。以至于Joe时常（也许不是时常，因为他也有很多事情要做）对着镜子中的自己恍惚：究竟为何当年会在那个时间捕捉到了一个恍如隔世般的相机虚影。一个不可能真实的美丽幻象。

他太困了。在几十年后的今天，他疲倦地看着对面的人滔滔不绝，已经准备好的演讲稿在他喉头滚动了无数次，但他脑子里不由自主地猜测着对方掩盖住了多少老年斑。那一刻那棵橡树是活着的——他想大概Trump——大概在大选里他应该叫他Trump——再也变不回去Donald。那个他曾经为其想要错误地恭敬接下行李的蒂凡尼。  
起码他现在能够拥有一个可笑的资格被对方称为Sleepy Joe了。

托你所福，我找到了自己想要的东西。  
Joe叹了一口气，关掉了这场愚昧的电视轮播。  
那片橡树叶已然枯萎，但是那棵橡树并没有倒塌。

他的手机接到了一条通知。Trump睁开眼。不是tweet。按理来说他应该早就关掉了一切非官方不官方（毕竟对他而言他就是官方）的消息通知。他不知道这条信息从何而来：也许是他的团队，也许是Melania。他想他真的有时候应该忘掉恼人的一切，对Melania好一点。Sleepy Joe就留待明天再考虑吧。


End file.
